


Sore

by hoosierbitch



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Painplay, Porn, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gave himself to Starfleet. And every night, Bones took him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretsolitaire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=secretsolitaire).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Больно (Sore)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047304) by [littledoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor)



> written for this amazing prompt from the [](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/)**st_xi_kink_meme** :
>
>> Jim and Bones have had so much sex over the last day or two that Jim's hole is red and sore. (Why so much sex? Up to you -- making up after a fight, aftermath of sex pollen, they've just gotten together and they can't get enough of each other, etc...)
>> 
>> After Jim spends the day fidgeting in his chair (to Bones's amused satisfaction), Bones takes him back to his quarters and kisses it better. (Bonus points if Jim can't keep from whimpering because even a warm, wet tongue is almost too much on such tender skin.)

"Bones, you gotta – you gotta stop, I can’t – ”

Jim was pushing at McCoy’s hips, trying to get him to stop fucking into Jim’s ass as hard as he wanted to. Which was pretty goddamn hard, because every time he hit Jim’s prostate dead on, every time he shoved that last inch of his cock into Jim’s greedy hole, his boy moaned for him. Like a pretty, obedient little cockslut.

“You’ve got a safeword, Jim,” he said, grabbing Jim’s hands and pulling them behind his back. He used them to pull Jim back harder, faster, and he knew it was putting uncomfortable strain on Jim’s shoulders but _fuck_ if it wasn’t just the leverage he’d been looking for to drive Jim over the edge.

He looked down at Jim’s hole. “Are you sore, darlin’?”

“Yes,” Jim sobbed, writhing just the way McCoy wanted. Grinding his ass against McCoy’s hips.

He held on to both of Jim’s wrists with his right hand, and pushed two fingers of his left into Jim’s hole, alongside his cock. Jim shouted and froze, for a brief second, his hole tightening almost painfully against the intrusion before going limp. “Good boy,” McCoy said, and when Jim whimpered he pushed his fingers in all the way and started fucking him again.

His come was dripping out of Jim’s hole. He’d already shot two loads into him, and was close to a third. Which was a very good thing, because Kirk had to be on the bridge in – oh. Fifteen minutes.

“Gotta finish up quick, baby. You’ve gotta go be captain again.” He pushed in a third finger and grinned as Jim shouted and struggled before relaxing into Bones’ thrusts. When he was about to come, he let go of Jim’s arms and leaned over him, pressing his torso into the mattress. Jim’s back was hot and slick with sweat. He reached underneath him and undid the cockring that had been holding back Jim’s orgasm for the last three hours.

He didn’t need to do anything else. One stroke along the shaft of his cock and Jim was coming, screaming his pleasure, his hole spasming around McCoy’s cock. Jim came and McCoy followed, shooting his third load deep into Jim’s tight, hot body.

Ten minutes.

He sat back, looking at Jim’s limp, wasted body. He dragged his boy into the shower, then back into his cabin. He got Jim’s uniform on, and checked the clock – five minutes. “Over the desk,” he ordered, and Jim looked incredulously from Bones to the clock and then, finally, to the desk. He obeyed. Of course he did. Jim loved to be his good boy. He bent over the desk, and Len tugged his pants down over the perfect curve of his ass.

He slicked his fingers up with a bit of lube and fucked Jim with four fingers, teasing Jim’s rim with his thumb, until one minute for his shift.

His hole was raw when Bones stepped back and let Jim pull his pants up. Red, and raw, and Jim’s eyes tightened with discomfort that had to be verging on pain.

“Go be captain,” Bones said, pushing Jim towards the door. “I’ll fix you up with you’re done.”

Jim hesitated for a brief moment – McCoy usually gave him at least a hypo, to let him get through the day – but not today. He went to start his eight-hour shift with Bones’ cum leaking out of his sore little hole.

* * *

A few hours later, he went up to the bridge. He hadn’t been planning on staying long. He just wanted to see who was working, see what new distraction Jim had found to entertain himself with, get a sense of the mood on the bridge so that when he returned to his own office he could fantasize accurately.

But the first thing Jim said to him when he wandered over to the captain’s chair was “Man, I could really go for some grapes right now. How about you?”

He froze, for a second, then looked around the bridge – nothing looked off, they weren’t under attack – “Maybe there are some left over in the conference room from the last meeting,” he said, and Jim nodded quickly.

“Sulu, the CMO and I are stepping out. You have the conn.”

As soon as they were in the conference room Bones locked the door. “You want some grapes? Did you just safeword? On the _bridge_? What the hell’s going on?”

“Did I do something wrong?” Jim asked, and he looked stupidly young and Bones cursed himself, again, for forgetting how fucked up Jim Kirk really was. “I just – I don’t know what I did.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” he replied. “You were great. What did I do?”

“You usually – you – this is stupid.” Jim started to leave and McCoy pushed him back. His ass hit the table and he let out an involuntary groan.

“I asked you a question. Answer it.”

Jim closed his eyes. “You usually kiss me goodbye. You usually heal me, and then you kiss me before I leave.” Oh.

“And I didn’t this time,” he said, more to himself than to Jim but he ends up with an armful of Kirk anyways.

“It’s stupid, I don’t need you to – ”

He twisted them until he had Jim pinned against the wall, and then he kissed him for all he was worth. When he pulled back, Jim’s lips were swollen. So much for keeping down the rumours. “I kiss you when we’re done,” he said. “We’re not done. When you get done with your shift, I’m going to make you lose your goddamn mind.”

Jim smiled at him. “That’s it?”

“Whattya mean, that’s it? I’m going to make you _cry_, boy.”

“Promises, promises…” Jim smirked and started to leave.

“I’m sorry,” Bones said, and Jim looked at him questioningly. “For scaring you. I just got carried away. I’ll tell you what I’m doing, next time.”

“No,” Jim said, licking his lips – plump, swollen lips – god, this shift couldn’t end soon enough. “I don’t mind that. Just – promise that you’ll tell me when I do something wrong? I just – I need to get it right. I have to. And when I fuck up, you gotta – you gotta punish me right away, okay? Or drag it out, if you want, whatever you want, but – but dragging it out makes it worse. It makes it so much worse,” and he kissed Jim to get the honesty out of his voice. Because Jim Kirk finished the Academy in three years, became the youngest captain in Starfleet history, _saved the goddamn planet_, and was still convinced that he was going to fuck it all up. Just because of who he was. George Kirk’s son, who never went home for holidays, who never got any mail – Jim Kirk who loved every day like it was his last.

“I can do that,” he said. “I can definitely do that. Now - do you want me to come back up with a hypo?” Because Jim was obviously uncomfortable. He could barely walk without wincing.

“No,” he replied. “I – I kind of like it. It’ll make waiting for you a bit easier.”

“Good boy,” he said, and kissed Jim until he really _had_ to go. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

* * *

As it turned out, he wasn’t waiting when Kirk got off shift. An ensign came in with a crushed ankle half an hour before the end of his shift, and it took two hours to get it stabilized and regenerating properly. When he got back to Jim’s quarters (their quarters, he wanted to be able to say) he was tired and frustrated and Jim – Jim was on his bed.

Jim was kneeling.

Len stood right inside the door and just looked his fill. Jim was sweating – he must have been waiting like that the whole hour and a half. With his knees spread until his thighs burned, ass tilted up, arms crossed in front of him. “Look at you,” he said, already stroking his cock through his slacks. “Such a good boy. Just for that, I think I’ll let you come tonight.”

He watched Jim’s ribs expand as his breath hitched. And then walked over and traced his hands over the dips between his ribs, the bend of his spine, the swell of his buttocks, the shaking muscles in his thighs. Through the sweat on his back, and then down to the sensitive skin behind his knees. Explored the tense, shaking, beautiful body of his boy.

“How was your shift?”

Jim whimpered before he answered and Bones smiled. Smiled and spread the cheeks of Jim’s ass to see his tight, swollen hole.

“It was – it was boring. Not gonna get in to Delta IX for three days, so – oh god, Bones.” He was trembling. His breath shuddered out of him. His hole twitched with every inhale. “I thought about you the whole – the whole time.”

“Move up on the bed,” he said. He waited while Jim shuffled up stiffly, his cock dripping on the mattress as he moved.

And then he sat on the bed behind his lover, spread Jim’s cheeks apart, and licked his perineum. Pressed it, actually. The base of his balls to the rim of his hole, rubbing his prostate from the outside, laughing into the sensitive skin as Jim moaned. But when he licked at Jim’s hole, his boy actually tried to get away from him. Pulled against Bones’ hands, which were holding onto his hips with bruising force.

“_Fuck_, I’m so sore, I’m too sore, you can’t – ”

He pulled back far enough to lay five solid hits on Jim’s ass, leaving red imprints of his entire hand. His palm, all five fingers, hot on the Jim’s pale skin. “Spread your cheeks.”

Jim obeyed. His hands were shaking, but they were quick. And when he had his cheeks spread, Bones spanked his hole until he cried. Until Jim was sobbing his name, _Bones, Bones,_Bones – and then twice more, just because he liked the way it made Jim scream.

And this time, when he bent down and licked his way inside Jim’s body, he didn’t pull away. This time, he pressed back, fucking himself as much as he could on Bones’ tongue. His skin was hot and sore and Bones scraped over it with his beard – he hadn’t had time to shave that morning. And Jim made the most delicious noises when his skin was rubbed raw.

“What did you think about? When you were sitting in the captain’s chair, trying not to squirm? What were you thinking?”

“Oh, god. Bones – Bones, I thought about you, just you.”

He smiled. “Be more specific, James.”

Jim moaned and rocked back against Bones’ restraining hands. “Your fucking cock, alright? I thought about you fucking me, you sadistic – ” Two smacks on his thighs and he changed his tone. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I need you so bad.”

He reached a hand under Jim’s body and stroked his cock. “How long have you been hard?”

“Off and on since you – since you came up during my shift. And kissed me. More – more on than off, I had to – had to go to the bathroom to dry myself off, was afraid I’d make a wet spot in the uniform.”

He was drenched in precum. It was one of the things Bones loved about him. How responsive he was, how wet he got, dripping with the slightest touch. “I’m gonna fuck you,” he said, twisting his hand around Jim’s shaft. “And you’re going to come.” He took his hand off and pushed two fingers into Jim’s hole, using his precum instead of lube. Jim’s elbows slid out from under him and he fell forward onto the mattress. “Does it hurt?”

Jim nodded but didn’t say anything. That was okay. He was probably biting back screams – and Bones didn’t want to take the time to dig out a gag. Not when he was hard enough that it actually hurt to look at his fingers scissoring open, stretching Jim’s overused muscles. A third finger and Jim couldn’t help but try to pull away again.

“I’ll let you get away with that one, baby, because I know how bad this hurts. But if you pull away when I break you open with my cock, I will spank your hole until you scream. You understand?” He would, too. He had a strap ready for it – the perfect width, the perfect length, he could already imagine the black leather drawing scarlet stripes on Jim’s skin.

He grabbed the lube and made sure that he used enough. He didn’t want to make the boy bleed, just – when he pressed in, slowly easing the swollen head of his dick inside Jim’s body, he wanted Jim to feel every goddamn inch. And when the head popped in and he had to grab Jim’s hips and pull him back, when he had to work to gain every bit of Jim’s heat –

Jim was his. And every time he went on another dangerous away mission, every time he took some stupid risk, every time he ended up in Medical Bay waiting to be patched up – Bones wanted him to feel this. Owned, and wanted, and loved. Jim had to make choices that put him in danger. Had to view his body as an asset, had to view injuries as an unavoidable part of a demanding job.

And Bones would always be there to remind him that he was Jim Kirk, precious and claimed and valuable. Every hurt Bones gave him was a reminder. Every bruise a badge. Every kiss a warning, _Jim, this is mine, Jim, when you can’t care about yourself, I will care for you._

Jim gave himself to Starfleet. And every night, Bones took him back.

“Talk to me,” he said, when half his dick was buried in Jim’s body.

“_Bones_,” Jim said, like that was the only word left in him. “Hurts – ”

Another inch, another pained moan, another glance down at Jim’s swollen rim, a red almost as dark as Bones’ cock.

“Too much?” Jim shook his head, and Len leaned forward, pressing his chest along the protective curve of Jim’s back, to kiss the skin on the back of his neck.

“’S perfect,” Jim said. “Bones…”

It was a slow fuck. He had to earn every slide, every press of his hips against Jim’s thighs, every gasp when he brushed against Jim’s prostate, every kiss Jim twisted his head to bite from Len’s lips.

He earned it. And Jim earned it, too, so he reached under their bodies (pressed so close, almost close enough) and grabbed Jim’s cock. Wet and hard and perfect. And he held it in a tight fist, but didn’t move his hand. Oh, no – that would be much, much too easy.

He let Jim fuck himself back on Bones’ dick, and then forward into his hand. Faster and faster until his moans were almost as steady as the smack of skin on skin, lewd and intimate as the teethmarks he left on Jim’s strong shoulders.

“Good boy,” he said, and Jim came. He stilled and shook through his orgasm and Bones leaned back and fucked him through the last of it. When he was almost about to come himself, he put his hand in front of Jim’s face, and watched him lick the come from his fingers. Jim sucked his fingers like he sucked cock. With absolute focus.

He had three fingers in Jim’s greedy mouth, pressing down his tongue, when he came. It rocked through him in waves. From his knees to his thighs to his groin, down the tense muscles of his stomach, drawing hoarse, harsh sounds from his throat, into the tight, wet heat of Jim’s body. He came until it hurt and then some more, until his body was limp and worn and trembling with the aftershocks.

He pulled out as gently as he could, but Jim made soft, hurt noises around his fingers nonetheless. “I’ll get a hypo,” he said, starting to get off the bed – but Jim grabbed his wrist and shook his head. “No?”

“’S nice,” Jim mumbled, turning onto his side, still holding on to Bones’ wrist. They ended up wrapped around each other, Jim’s back against his chest.

He grabbed some antibacterial cloths from the bedside table and cleaned them off quickly. Then he pulled the blankets up over their bodies, and relaxed. “I like having the same off-shifts,” he murmured into the crook of Jim’s neck. “Remind me to thank the captain.”

“You’re welcome,” Jim whispered. And Bones kissed the curve of Jim’s ear, and the back of his neck, and then the teethmarks he’d left on his shoulder. And when he’d kissed all the skin he could reach he listened to the familiar sound of Jim’s breath evening out, and fell asleep.

* * *

Feedback is loved and adored!


End file.
